rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 10 The Courtship Ritual
(419) Plaid (enter): 21:03 (420) Master Kitsune (enter): 21:04 (421) Shadell (enter): 21:04 (424) Kel (enter): 21:05 (421) Shadell: Sent to Corvus. (417) Lian: ok (417) Lian: since no one really did anything since last we learned why Niet can't master Crafts Genesis.. nor animal husbandry, you have 2 options of doom (421) Niet: ... (417) Lian: so which crazy signature character do you want to deal with tonight...Mmemon or Ma Hu Suchi? (421) Niet: 2eyb6ard 5ss4es. (421) Niet: And C6rv4s has *r6gra0 5ss4es. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: what (424) Ceylin: That's what she said. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: I vote MHS. (417) Lian: ... i have no fucking clue what that says (421) Niet: There we go. (421) Niet: I vote Mnemon she's the bigger fish. (417) Lian: any other votes? (420) Sabine: ((Not from me)) (424) Ceylin: Ceylin is basically 100% in the dark on both, so... (421) Niet: Corvus has to reinstall openrgp. (421) Niet: rpg* (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Does Ceylin even know he's Lightning's mate? (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Or, was. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Whatever. (424) Ceylin: I don't think anybody's ever told her, no. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (421) Niet: Corvus votes for MHS. (421) Niet: Since he's closer. (417) Lian: see? this is why you need a message board (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah, Mnemon is like a zillion miles away. (417) Lian: thought the fact that Lightning got her face back might have been something Ceylin might have noticed I mean she does take off the mask to eat (421) Niet: We should deal with both in time though. (424) Ceylin: Yeah, Ceylin's seen that. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin's seen that. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: jinx (424) Ceylin: We did a scene with them like the day before I left for Gen Con. (424) Ceylin: So I of course completely forgot about it until now. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: It wasn't anything important. (424) Ceylin: Long story short: Lightning confessed having a crush on Ceylin and Ceylin taunted her then broke her arm. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: And knocked her out. (424) Ceylin: You know, romance. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Like sands through an hourglass, these are the days of our exaltations. (417) Lian: but its easy to break Lightnings arms, she has 4 and is fragile (419) Lightning Without Thunder: She actually triccked her into breaking her own arm. (424) Ceylin: Yeah, that's why. (424) Ceylin: It was that charm that makes damage backfire on the attacker... supposed to do bashing, buuuut. (417) Lian: ...doesn't that charm do your SOAK back at the attacker? (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin ahs like 5 million soak. (417) Lian: I know (421) Niet: Everyone in this party does. (421) Niet: And Mnemon will probably be harder to deal with. (417) Lian: No, I mean 39 soak I thought might actually have chance fo killing Lightning (421) Niet: Ping death! (424) Ceylin: It did knock her out. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah, I think it was like, really close to killing her. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Which was a total dick move on Ceylin's part. (424) Ceylin: I think about the only thing that saved her is that she actually tried to do damage with the punch. (421) Niet: ... Heh. (417) Lian: Lightning has 29 soak on that so it would be about 10 on average.. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's probably going to be avoiding her. (442) No Name (enter): 21:31 (417) Lian: hey probably Corvus (421) Niet: Corvus?! (442) Corvus: I think I'm a Corvus. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: CORVUS (420) Sabine: It's a trap! He's Michael Jackson! (417) Ma Ha Suchi: One day while Sabine is working on her mass production of Lesbian Catgirls, Sabine finds a dapper goat hoofed wolf chap waiting at her Manse. (420) Sabine: (MHS or flunky?) ** (421) Niet only in Exalted. ** (417) Ma Ha Suchi: He looks Like the real deal (420) Sabine: dapper, seriously? "Hello Ma-Ha-Suchi," Sabine says as she looks at the chupacabra totem Lunar. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bwahaha.)) (424) Ceylin: (( Hey, he used to be a super-bishy. )) (420) Sabine: ((and I'll make him like that eventually, but for now he's a chupacabra)) (420) Sabine: ((and I dunno about bishy... Looking at the comics he's pretty manly. >.> )) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: Yes he even brought his top hat and fucking cane! (417) Ma Ha Suchi: ...not really (420) Sabine: ((... I just want to be friends.)) (424) Ceylin: (( You gonna get CANED. )) (421) Niet: ((The original form looks pretty bishish in the DOFA. (417) Ma Ha Suchi: ignoring any accidental visuals of Ma Hu Suchi dressed as mr Penut we move on, "I am ready" (421) Niet: )) (420) Sabine: ((I was more disturbed by the "fucking cane" part... Not "A fucking cane" no, just "fucking cane")) (420) Sabine: Sabine nods a bit as she motions for the man to join her inside of her manse. "Good to know." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "So do it" (420) Sabine: "Inside the manse," Sabine mutters as she heads inside. (417) Ma Ha Suchi: He follows her inside (420) Sabine: and Sabine leads him to an empty room where she can perform restoration surgery... With Magic... (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((sex)) (420) Sabine: ((Prince plays in the bacground?)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: as Sabine doesn't give into her inner niet, things work out smoothy and he comes out much more bishi than when he went inside, "Well then I have things to do, tell your friends I will be there in a week" (420) Sabine: Sabine grins at her own work. "Much better. Now you don't look like a terrifying goat-wolf-thing," the Glass Spider says before nodding her head, "will do." (417) Lian: presumably Sabine goes and gives them a heads up, or not and is a real bitch (420) Sabine: ((Hmmmm... Yeah she'll give the heads up)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: (("WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU")) (420) Sabine: ((and she'll inform Lightning that she is now geas'd to hump Ma-Ha-Suchi like a horny bunny)) (417) Lian: feel free to talk (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Where IS everyone?)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hanging out in Denandsor?)) (421) Niet: (Or hell.) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Denandhell.)) (417) Lian: ((that hell gate makes it really convieniesnt) (421) Niet: ((Did he have any odd derangements or anything?)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning leans against the wall (far away from Ceylin), all four arms crossed. "So he's normal now?" (420) Sabine: "Yep, he's normal as can be." (417) Lian: ((Sabine cleaned up what she could in the time allowed) (421) Niet: "How wonderful. Did you brainwash him?" (442) Mirage: "Really? You fixed him all up?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "So now he's normal, and I'm a freak. Great." (420) Sabine: "As much as I could, and no. No brainwashing." (420) Sabine: "I could fix you as well, Lightning." (421) Niet: "Awww." (442) Mirage: "...Why do you think you're a freak, Lightning?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just facepalms. (421) Niet: "You're cute enough Sparky." (424) Ceylin: "Might be the arms and the flight and the..." (417) Lian: (is neit humany or lizardy today?) (421) Niet: (Human if in Denandsor.) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: She glares at Ceylin out of the corner of all three eyes. (421) Niet: (Lizardy if in hell.) (442) Mirage: "...I don't think they're that bad." (421) Niet: "Aww but the ritual to call the stork could be really interesting with all those add ons!" (420) Sabine: "Nothing wrong with wings..." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't think I'm going to be doing that with anyone anytime soon, Niet." (421) Niet: "Aww. Sabby's really into doing that! She kept talking about it a lot. She spent a lot of time designing her minions to have really special abilities with that. So you should do it with her!" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning just stares at Sabine. (442) Mirage: "...What." ** (421) Niet nods effervescently. ** (420) Sabine: Sabine rolls her eyes. "I made a sentient species that has no need for males is all. Little miss dimwit here is obsessed with the childhood stories of storks and shit." (421) Niet: "But you kept talking about their really special tongues." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "...so you're going to fuck your pets. That's... tongues?" (424) Ceylin: "... if you guys are shocked by that, don't head into Szoreny." (421) Niet: "Their tongues help them summon stork!" (420) Sabine: "Not quite." (417) Lian: so plan? (421) Niet: (Summon storks!) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((haha.)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "When's the goat getting here?" (417) Lian: (He's probably not meeting you in hell) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((did we decide we're there?)) (417) Lian: (I am assuming so, its not like you can't leave quickly) (420) Sabine: ((I thought we were in Denandsor)) (417) Lian: (then ignore that) (417) Lian: (continue) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*poke*)) (420) Sabine: ((*crickets* (421) Niet: "So, what do we do with Ma Ha?" (420) Sabine: "Convince him to aid us?" (442) Mirage: "That much is obvious, Sabine. ...But to what degree?" (421) Niet: "We don't want him taking over." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "There are five of us and one of him." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I don't think he'd hurt me." (420) Sabine: "and he's old, so taking him out would be difficult." (421) Niet: "He could add a lot though." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Even if he's old, he's still prettier than you." She snorts. (417) Lian: 9...wow that's a non sequor) (424) Ceylin: "Get him on our side, and crush him if he acts up. Don't see where the latter should be that hard." (421) Niet: "Aww, Sparky likes him!' (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning saw an opportunity for insult!)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "...shut up. No I don't." (420) Sabine: Sabine just shakes her head a bit. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (442) Mirage: "...Do you, Lightning? That's kinda funny." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up." (421) Niet: "It's cute!" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "No it isn't, because I don't like him." (421) Niet: Niet ponders how hard it is to make a decent love potion. (417) Lian: so the plan is just to wing it? (421) Niet: (Unless anyone has a better idea.)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DO I EVER?)) (417) Lian: (sometimes you do)\ (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((nuh)) (421) Niet: ((You do on occasion.)) (442) Mirage: (Winging it is an amazing plan.) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: so presumably at some point he walks up in the middle of the argument (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning watches him. (420) Sabine: ((He now attempts to seduce Niet)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "I hope I am not interupting" (442) Mirage: "No, no. We're just finishing up." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: 'I can wait" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "There's nothing to wait for." (499) Shadell (enter): 22:56 (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Right Ladies, you seem to be doing well for yourselves" (499) Niet: "Well enough." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's our job. Are you going to work for us?" (424) Ceylin: Ceylin is duly impressed by Lightning's absence of tact. (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Your job is to do well?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Odd that" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're Infernals." Her lips are pressed into a thin line. (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "and that means what?" (420) Sabine: ((It means we follow the One True God!)) (442) Mirage: "Being the best at everything we can be." (417) Lian: (setsy no that's the Alchemical response) (499) Niet: (We follow the 23 true gods.) (417) Lian: "That's not much of an answer" (499) Niet: "We want to fix Creation." (424) Ceylin: "And we just need to be better than everybody else to do that. ... so not too hard." (417) Lian: "and what in particular are you working on? (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Thorns." (417) Lian: "while one less scar on creation can't hurt, I doubt that's what you mean as the whole of it" (499) Niet: "The scavenger lands as a whole is a reasonably attainable goal, provided we take Thorns." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "How forthcoming of you all" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "After that, I'm going to kill everyone in Creation." (424) Ceylin: "... Lightning means that she's going to try to kill everybody in Creation and then we'll kill her preemptively. It's easy to confuse the two." ** (499) Niet winces at that one. "That wouldn't make things cute at all though." ** (499) Niet: Niet winces* (499) Niet: ((Really need to stop doing IRC and this at once.)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: (if anyone had earned torment you would so be working it off) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "You wouldn't be able to kill me if you had Ligier's sword, Ceylin." (424) Ceylin: "Came close enough without even trying earlier, it seemed to me." (499) Niet: "Well, the self destruct functions in your weapons would make it easier." (421) Shadell (exit): 23:23 (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "You caught me by surprise there, bitch. I trusted you, that was my first mistake." She glares at Niet with her third eye. "And now I know to throw them away and find new ones." (499) Niet: "That was a joke silly. Destroying y own creations would be a no no!" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, right. You're crazy like that." (442) Mirage: Mirage snorts. "We're all a little crazy." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "how about an alternative?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Alternative?" (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "I have been thinking of a way to peroperly.. THANK... my patron for a thousand years of madness and pain and return my reputation to a more fitting one" (424) Ceylin: "Well, we're all about revenge versus certain people who don't deserve to be in charge. Go on." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: He smirks and pulls out five rings,"Will you be my infernal harem?" (424) Ceylin: "... this is one of those times when I'm going to let you explain yourself before making a necklace out of your spine. Enjoy it." (442) Mirage: Mirage suddenly thinks that talking with dragon-blooded would have been better. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning draws all her swords. ** (499) Niet ponders. ** (499) Niet: Niet ponders* (499) Niet: "Do they wear cute uniforms?" (420) Sabine: Sabine just shakes her head a bit more. ~Well this should be entertaining at least.~ (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "I thought it was a pretty simple, concept, I am quite eligiable and quite back in the game.. oh yes I have one of the largest armies in the area you are trying to take over" (442) Mirage: Mirage stares at Sabine. Like this is entirely her fault. (424) Ceylin: "I don't see how getting revenge on somebody and a harem lie even vaguely along the same lines." (420) Sabine: Sabine shrugs at Mirage. (499) Niet: "We have more tech and an infinite supply of demons. Our only reasons not to crush the entire continent is that Yu-Shan forces us to be more subtle." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Yes. You are all about sublty" (420) Sabine: "Also, flying dragon-blooded sharks." (424) Ceylin: (( Ma-Ha-Suchi: The Scavenger Lands' most eligible bachelor. )) (499) Niet: "Relatively subtle. Anyway, uniforms?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care what it gets us, I'm not being in anyone's harem." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: (*should have used gynoswarm its more descriptive*) (420) Sabine: ((Ma-Ha-Suchi: Gynocolgist?) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well what else would you call multiple wives?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not marrying you either." (420) Sabine: "Agreed..." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "why not?" (420) Sabine: "I have my own Lunar Mate." (499) Niet: "Well, if there aren't cute uniforms." (499) Niet: "And I already have Eye! Sorry, but he's cuter than you." (420) Sabine: ((Good old Necrophilia)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "I am disappointed, but it is your loss" (499) Niet: "But Eye and Seven Despairs is just so cute." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "as you wish" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "...why would you want us anyway?" (424) Ceylin: (( It's okay, he slept with all of our exaltations in the first age. )) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: ((not Lightnings according to dreams) (499) Niet: (Arkadi might have been a bit hard to get to as well.) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: (nah He has a rapebait Dragonblood in is heart's blood clist) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well we are connected..they come with you" (530) Corvus (enter): 00:06 (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning squeezes her eyes shut briefly at the 'connected' comment. "So?" (499) Niet: "He's Ma Ha Suchi, legendary loose person of the first age." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Before..you didn't like my.. wandering so I was compromising" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wander all you want. I don't care." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I'm not having sex with you." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "why not?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because I don't want to." (420) Sabine: (("Show me ont he doll where Ma-Ha-Suchi touched your previous incarnation.")) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Why form is so.. fluid.." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care!" She slams all four fists on the wall. (420) Sabine: ((She wants to be the pitcher!)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: ((Grow her a penis!) (420) Sabine: ((Easily done. ;) )) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "There's no one you have dreamed about that you can't have?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "...shut your mouth, goat." (420) Sabine: ((Ligier!)) (424) Ceylin: (( No, that's Ceylin. )) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "I can show you, just one bite.." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning backhands him across the face! ** (499) Niet winces. ** (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get on your knees, goat, and I might touch you again!" (417) Ma Ha Suchi: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,3,1,1,1 = (8) (499) Niet: "I think I have a whip you can borrow somewhere." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god, rolling.)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: he bites the hand that struck him, drawing a small amount of blood (419) Lightning Without Thunder: She snarls and jerks her hand back, holding it to her chest. (442) Corvus (exit): 00:26 (417) Ma Ha Suchi: its not a deep bite just a small prick, but its enough, his form reshapes into a copy of Lightning's (530) Corvus: "...Interesting!" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would Lightning be able to use LSD to look like MHS's goat-shape, since he technically doesn't look like that nymore?)) (424) Ceylin: "Great, now there are two of them." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: (a goat/wolf lunar yeah) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does so! (530) Corvus: "...This is ridiculous." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: She touches Lightning's jaw with two arms (499) Niet: "How cute?" (420) Sabine: "Hmmm, clone porn." (417) Lian: (says the woman with an army of sexcllones) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning smacks her hands away. "Don't touch me." (420) Sabine: ((I have no clones. o.O)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: she touches herown chest, "But i am.. such a beatiful form..' (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, oh god.)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rears back on one leg, pressing one hoof into MHS' chest and shoving her down to the ground, whereupon he kneels on her chest, pinning all four arms down with gigantic goatwolf-hands. (417) Ma Ha Suchi: she takes a mock look of fear, "Oh how will I ever escape your great strength.... " (420) Sabine: ((Ahhh, the courtship ritual.)) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "I told you to shut up. Now. I'm going to say omething, and you're going to repeat after me. And that's all you can say. Got it?" (499) Niet: (Mirage quick, get ready to sanctify!) (417) Lian: ("Welcome to Honest Fiad's Discount Oath unbinding service...")) (530) Corvus: (XD) (530) Mirage: Mirage watches them with interest, wondering if she should do something. Eventually. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nudges her in the chest with an elbow. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you'd better be getting ready to do your thing, Mirage." (417) Lian: "and what will you give me" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll give you your LIFE, you ungrateful little whelp!" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Sabine fixed you, and here you are, demanding more of us!" (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Demand? I offered I offered myself. I offered my army. I offered to not offend you by sleeping with Every celestial on Creation..." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I want something else. Something easier." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "and what will you give me?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning thinks, narrowing his eyes. "...you said you wanted to marry me?" (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "yes" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then that'll be my... dowry." His face twists up into an expression of disgust. (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "Well then" (530) Mirage: (Sorry. Got into a boxing match with my cat.) (424) Ceylin: "You don't have to marry him if you don't want. We'll get what we need one way or another." (530) Mirage: "Both parties agree to this then?" (417) Ma Ha Suchi: "I would like to hear what I am agreeing to" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks back at Ceylin. "What do we want?" (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Buh, I really need to get to bed.)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: (Kel doesn't want you to sleep) (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: (that's why Kel won't respond) (424) Ceylin: (( Or it's a vague question that Ceylin can't really answer due to meeting Ma-Ha-Suchi for the first time today and being like 'oh, hey, it's... a goat guy. Neat, I guess.' )) (424) Ceylin: "Weapons. Armies. The usual." (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I don't care. Can we pick this up again next session?)) (417) Ma Ha Suchi: 8she transforms into a snake and slips out of Lightning's grasp, "I'll give you some time to think things out.." (417) Ma Ha Suchi: *Then bird form.. then FLY AWAY* (419) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snarls again, standing up and dropping the LSD. (419) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OKAYBYE.)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights